An air filter that is provided with a preseparator embodied as a multi-cell cyclone is, for example, disclosed in the publication DE 298 19 335 U1 as well as in the publication DE 10 2008 011 186 A1. Moreover, in the publication DE 20 2006 015 231 U1, a cyclone separator according to the preamble of claim 1 is disclosed. According to the aforementioned prior art, the first and the second cyclone components are two separate components of the housing of the cyclone. These two housing components are connected to each other at their respective outflow-side ends. For example, the two cyclone components, as disclosed in the publication DE 102 35 743 A1, can be connected to each other by a snap connection.
In case of these known cyclone preseparators, it is however important that the two housing components have exact fit relative to each other because otherwise the housing would be leaking, which greatly reduces the performance of the cyclone preseparator. In order to achieve the desired preseparation degree, only minimal tolerances may be generated when manufacturing the two cyclone components.